


Award Season

by RebelAngel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Payne, Daddy Payno, F/M, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Award Season and the lads are always looking sharp, you attend a show with them. Liam looks really incredible and you kind of let him know how you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Season

Today was the big night for the boys, they finally got nominated for the Grammys and you were so incredibly excited for them. You've been there for them all this time to support them, that they thought it would be a wonderful treat for you to appear on the red carpet with them as many of the fans know you are really close friends with them. You were getting ready in your hotel room with your hair already done and you were just applying the finishing touches to your already flawless makeup that Louise set you up with. Lottie had given you a strong and very helpful tutorial the night before so you were set to do it yourself. You were wearing a nice lavender slip that was lined with lace at the top near the neckline and on the hem of it, you felt so confident and empowered, the happiest you've been in awhile. As you were applying your lipstick in the mirror you caught a glimpse of the shimmering violet dress that was laid out on the bed behind you. You smiled softly as the butterflies grew in your stomach knowing and anticipating what the red carpet would be like with those four strapping boys by your side. 

There was a knock on the door and you looked a bit puzzled but went to go and open it anyway, you looked through the peephole and saw this tall handsome young man with brunette flowing hair and a small smile on his face, it was Harry. You opened it and Harry walked in with Louis. Harry was wearing a white floral print suit with a black dress shirt underneath and he looked absolutely stunning, your mouth fell opened when you saw how he was dressed but also how big his smile was. 

"So, what do you think?" Harry was beaming and Louis was just fonding over how happy he looked wearing it.

"I convinced him to buy it, he is absolutely stubborn this one." Louis gives Harry a small peck on the cheek and Harry blushes as he looks down at his leather shoes. 

"I think you look absolutely stunning babe!" His eyes shot up from the floor with his smile so wide that you thought his dimple was going to explode. 

"Really?!" he asked incredulously. 

"Well Louis does have good taste, so he picked a winner!" You winked at Louis who was so smug with himself, "and you Tommo, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

You walked a bit closer to Lou and straightened out the front of his jacket, "Thanks love!" 

You analyze his black suit a bit more closely and you notice it shimmer with the light, "Lou, does it sparkle? Is it sparkly?" 

Harry at this point chimes in all proud, "Yes, indeed it is! I picked it out!" Louis looked over at Harry blushing, "Yeah he did. He chose a good one." 

You smiled at both of them, their happiness was lighting up the room it was astonishing and overwhelming to be apart of. "Yeah he did!" 

Harry looked at you a bit puzzled, "What is it Haz?" you asked him. Harry pulled on your lip with his index finger and his thumb your eyes shot up at him, "Haz?" 

"What lipstick are you wearing, I quite like the colour." you smiled at him softly as Louis grinned at the both of you. 

"Come with me. I'll show you." You winked at Louis as you took Harry into your room and sat him in front of the mirror. "I'll just watch something on the telly then." 

Harry smiling patiently as you scuffled around your makeup bag to find the mac lipstick called 'brave' you smiled at the name of it, you never really knew the name of the lipstick but it definitely suited Harrys complexion. 

"May I?" you asked him and he glanced up at you with a fulfillment in his eyes, "Please, do." you tell Harry to keep his head tilted up so you can get a better angle to apply the colour on his perfectly plump lips. 

As you finished you whispered to him, "Brave." he smiled softly, "That's what it's called Harry." his smile grew even wider, "Perfect. Thank you." 

You heard Louis having a conversation outside the door and you thought that you heard Niall and Liams voices, "I better get changed then." you take your thumb and smudge the sides of his lips and wiped off the excess that had stayed on the corners. 

Harry turned to stand up and saw the dress on the bed, "It's absolutely beautiful (Y/N) it will look even better on, love!" You softly smile at him, "Oh. I don't know about that Harry." you manage a little nervous giggle. 

Harry grabs ahold of your hands, "You will. You're going to light up the carpet tonight." Harry gave your hands a squeeze and made his way to go pick up the dress so he could help you get it on, tears were forming in your eyes because no one has ever been this nice, no one has ever been this supportive but Harry, Harry truly is one of a kind. 

He noticed you wipe away a small tear falling down your cheek, "No no, no crying allowed. Not a single tear. You will ruin your makeup." you laugh at him, "Okay. Okay." you placed one foot in the dress and then the other as you slipped your arms through the lace sleeves that were a slightly lighter shade of purple. He turned you around to zip it from the back and he clipped the latch for you. The gown was flowing dark violet with a deep plunging neckline that reached just above your belly button. 

Harry stood in front of you with a side grin on his face, "You look incredible, wait till they see you." you looked at yourself in the full length mirror beside your bed, smoothing out the chiffon fabric that was flowing down to the ground. You smiled so wide, "Do you think the neckline is a bit much Harry? Do you really think I can pull it off?" You ask him in a confident flirty voice, he nods with a laugh, "I think you're going to break some necks tonight." You both giggle as you slip on your matte silver stilettos and grab your clutch as you walk out of the room with Harry. 

Harry walks out in front of you as Louis notices his lips immediately and smiles lovingly, "It looks great Hazza. Really suits you." Harry smiles and hugs him, "It's called 'brave'" Louis still hugging his waist, looks up at him with raised eyebrows, "Then it was as if it was made for you darling." 

You walk out and close the bedroom door behind you as you turned you made eye contact with Liam. You froze by the door as you took him in, the other three fully aware that you were oogling him, checking him out over and over running your eyes all over his perfectly tailored grey suit. You swallowed hard but managed to direct your attention to Niall who also looked incredibly amazing in his navy blue suit and his newest accessory his glasses. As you turned your body, you completely forgot about your dress as both Liam and Niall had their jaws on the floor, your face was heating up you could feel the redness appear on your cheeks. 

You looked over to Louis who was your saving grace because he had this huge reassuring smile that calmed you down a bit, "Breathtaking darling, the colour is gorgeous on you." Louis nodded as you nodded eagerly, "Yeah?", "Yeah" he replied. Louis smile was the purest thing in this entire world, he relaxed you from any built up tension, knowing that he approved was all you needed to actually make it through tonight. 

You walked directly to Niall who you had a bit more confidence with than you did with Liam because Liam, Liam well looked like Christian Grey. The thought crossed your mind and you instantly regretted it because the amount of scenarios that were running through your mind right now was absolutely sinful. 

You focused your attention on Niall as you wrapped him up in a firm hug, "Well hello Mr. Wall Street, don't you look dapper" Niall laughed as Harry chimed in, "See! I told you Ni" you smiled at Harry and nodded. 

Niall became shy for all the attention that he was given, "T'ank you babe, you look absolutely incredible" as he ran his hands up and down your back. 

You blushed a bit under his gaze, "Thank you babe. Too many compliments flying around. Can't really handle it." you said removing your eyes from the crystal blue in front of you that were boring into you. 

"You deserve all of them. You look beautiful (Y/N)." You heard Liam say from the right of you, your body heating up with just the sound of his voice, you couldn't just ignore him. You turned your attention to Liam, "Thank you Li" you caught your breath because you fell short of air when you made eye contact with him.

"You- you look amazing." you swallowed harder than you should have that it made a sound in your throat. Liam smiled softly but his eyes were extremely playful. 

"Do I?" Liam raising an eyebrow, that's when you knew he was about to start a game that only you were the master of playing, you scoffed at him, "As if you didn't know. Please Liam." You moved over to stand in front of him as you trailed your hands down the front of his suit to run your fingers over the grey pinstriped tie he had on. Liam placed his hands on your waist as his thumbs moved over the curve in your back. 

Your mind was racing, he looked so good, the scruff was perfect ending near the collar of his shirt as the tie was perfectly knotted and all you could thing of were having your hands tied up to a bed post with it. You bit your bottom lip subconsciously and Liam caught it. 

"Biting your lip are we?" He wasn't grinning, his mouth was in a perfect line, he was dead serious. You thought of an answer quick on your feet as the playfulness radiated through your eyes, "It's not my fault you look like Christian Grey?" You arched one eyebrow as you slid your hand down his tie. 

The sexual tension was filling up the room as even Liam's eyes grew darker into a dark chocolate brown that sent a shiver down your spine. You could feel yourself gravitate towards him as his right hand came up the side of your back to the front of your dress as he trailed a finger up your bare skin between your breasts as you just stood frozen watching his eye movement as he followed his finger up to your collarbone and laid a firm hand around your neck. His thumb moving over your jugular and you swallowed, wetting your lips with your tongue. 

Niall, bless Niall Horan for cutting through the silence as he faked checking his watch, "We should get goin yeah?" 

Liam snapped out of it and dropped his hands immediately, Niall grabbed him and lead him out the door. As you made sure Liam was down the hallway you let out a huge breath that you happened to be holding. Louis came right by your side as he almost doubled over laughing, "Are you alright love?" even Harry had his feet glued to the floor, "I felt the tension from over here!" 

You were glistening as the sweat formed over your brow. "I- I don't know. I'm usually calm, cool and collected. Hell, I'm such a great carefree flirt. What the hell?" Louis was shaking his head, "Come on now. We are going to be late." 

"I'm coming in your car." Harry laughed, "Of course you are! We need you calm, cool and collected. Not a wet mess." You snapped your head towards Harry glaring at him, Harry laughed even harder.

"Woah. Woah. Easy tiger, easy." Louis laughed as you all exited the hotel room. 

 

 

*******

As you arrive at the venue, Harry and Louis were trying to make you laugh and calm you down, which they did. Harry's knock knock jokes were enough to get your stomach to hurt from laughing at the stupidity of most of them. You encouraged him as much as Louis did to continue coming up with horrible jokes. You all stepped out of the car as Harry got out first on the left side and Louis came around from the right. Harry held the door opened for you as Louis held out his hand to help you out of the car. Actual Princes the both of them. You heard the screams for the boys, you were absolutely buzzing that you would be in this kind of atmosphere alongside them, seeing them in their element on the red carpet. As you got out the screams got even louder for some reason, you always had a special connections with the fans because you promised time and time again to look after them and make sure they were always happy. You were beaming as the car door closed behind you and you linked both your arms with Louis and Harry by your side. 

You turned to your left and you locked eyes with Liam who was walking over with Niall to meet with the rest of you in the middle, somehow among the confusion you ended up with your arms linked through his. You walked down the carpet with him, the flashes from the photographers blinding you as you stood with Liam and the rest of the boys posing for the press. You couldn't believe you were there taking pictures with them, it was hard to wrap your head around in the first place.

Liam placed his hand on the small of your back as you turned into him placing your palm across his heart, Liam smiling as he spoke to you through his teeth. "You don't understand what you've done to me, with that tic tack of a comment missy." A grin flashed across your face, you literally had him in the palm of your hands, what you would say next would set the tone for the rest of the evening and you knew exactly where you wanted to go with this. 

Now Liam, Liam didn't know your deepest desires but you bared your soul to Harry and he knew what you thought of Liam, now was the perfect timing to lay it all out there and see if he would take the bait. 

You tilted your head up a bit, so your mouth was right underneath his left ear as you softly trailed your lips over his scruff and you whispered, "I'm sorry Daddy." and you left a small kiss on his jawline. 

You felt him stiffen underneath your touch, he was frozen on the spot. You had a devil of a grin now as you made eye contact from across the carpet with Harry who then glanced over at Liam as he mirrored your grin back to you. Liam squeezed the side of your hip as you heard a very low growl from the back of his throat. You slid your hand across Liams chest as you walked away to meet with Niall as it was time to go in. 

As you were getting to your seats as far as the seating chart went you were placed with Liam who sitting near the aisle with you beside him as Harry was sitting on your right, then Louis and then Niall. Liam stood up in front of his seat as he let the other three through to go sit down. You with a smug grin on your face, positioning your back to Liam as you slid across his body, your ass grazed his crotch as you went to go sit beside him. 

He cleared his throat as you sat down as Harry glanced over at the two of you, "What are you up to?" he whispered in your ear. 

You turned to face him, "Oh you know, just a little fun with Daddy." Harrys jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his sockets, "You didn't? Of all nights you dropped it on him tonight!!" 

You started giggling as Louis peaked his head out from behind Harry's shoulder, "What are you giggling about?" your smile faded and responded quickly, "Nothing." 

But Harry minx that he was decided all on his own to tell Louis, "She called Liam, Daddy and now he's all hot and bothered." 

Louis let out a cackle, he was shocked but intrigued, "I didn't know you liked that sort of thing?" 

Louis broke out into a devil of a grin, "No wonder you and Harry are friends." you burst out laughing as Harry's face went red, "Loouisss" he groaned out, "Aw, come on Hazza it's true!!" 

You mirrored Louis smug face, "It is, even I have thought about Daddy Tommo. More than once." you arched your eyebrow as Louis also arched one of his, "Really now? Did yehear that one H, you're not alone." 

Harry then flashed a smile directly at you, "Yeah maybe we can finally have that threesome you always wanted (Y/N)" your face turned beat red as you felt Louis gaze shift with playfulness. 

"Thanks for keeping secrets Haz, truly I'm thankful." you looked over to Louis, "I'm sorry Lou. I won't have another thought I promise." Harry nodded in agreement as Louis looked from Harry to you, he slid his hand across Harrys legs and placed it on your knee, "Have as many naughty thoughts as you want love, it doesn't bother me." 

You started giggling as Harry sat up in his seat, "Well it bloody bothers me." Louis breaks out into a laugh as you both sat there laughing at Harry, "Oh shush you." 

As the ceremony started you leaned back in your seat as Liam had his legs opened and his elbow on the arm rest as he rested his chin on his hand. You leaned towards him, your arms brushing slightly, even that had some heat between it. 

"How's it going?" you softly smiled at him as he mindlessly leaned his forehead in to touch yours, "You have taken me by storm tonight (Y/N) if we weren't here right now, the things I would have you do." his lips moving inches from yours, he stopped mid sentence because the same images that were running through your mind, were probably running through his. You felt an expensive leather shoe tap your heel roughly as you cleared your throat and moved back in your seat still close to Liam as he did the same. 

You were both whispering to each other, as low as you could possibly go so no one could hear you, "What would you have me do." you paused as you said the next word as rich as honey, "Daddy?" Liam let out a faint moan, as you placed your hand on the arm rest gripping it slightly. You thought about the endless other sounds that could escape from that mouth of his. 

You answered before he could, "It better have something involving that tie of yours and a bed post."

Liam threw his head back and looked directly into your eyes. "Having you tied up is the least of your worries love." 

You swallowed hard, as you moaned out a small, "Fuck" that was only audible for Liam to hear and he answered, "That's not all you'll be cursing" 

It was working, there was a flow to the sexual tension, you weren't nervous anymore because he played into it. He wanted it as much as you did and that made this so much better. 

 

 

********

 

It was now half way through the show, you and Liam have exchanged some more naughty thoughts involving him pinning you up against a wall as he grinded into you and you boldly stole a few touches as you kept grazing his upper thigh with your fingers lightly trailing over. He was getting restless as you continued to tease him as you innocently bit your lip, as you innocently ran your fingers through the bareness of your chest. You felt his eyes on you constantly waiting for your next move. 

Their category was up next and you calmed down a bit so Liam wouldn't completely unravel before he went on stage, if they won. The presenter came out and listed the nominees as the camera flashed to the boys for a few seconds and the other nominees as well. The boys were waiting with anticipation as the presenter announced the winner, "The winner is, ONE DIRECTION!! Their first win ever!" The boys jumped up and hugged each other as Liam laid a soft kiss on your lips the shock overwhelmed you but you tried to remain, calm, cool and collected. You hugged Harry, Louis and Niall as they walked past you to go up on stage and receive their award. You sat there with your eyes glistening that after five hard working years, your boys have finally won the highest honour of a Grammy. 

They thanked everyone throughout the years, Harry spoke first and was too choked up to finish so Louis took over and then Niall and Liam went on to thank the management and what you didn't expect was that Liam started to look directly at you, "There is one more person I'd like to thank, who has been with us since the beginning (Y/N). Thank you for always supporting us for being our rock through these five years." 

Niall then chimed in, "We couldn't have made it through without you!" Louis and Harry both accidentally at the same time approached the mic and said, "We love you dearly!" 

Niall ended it off with a big thank you to everyone in the room and they walked off stage. 

You sat their nodding your head in disbelief that they thanked you on national television for the biggest music award show in the world. 

As the boys went off into the press room to have a few photos with their award, you sat there trying to think of a way to thank them. There was only one person that you could really thank and in the only way possible that you could think of was for Liam. 

After about half an hour the boys came back to their seats and you thanked them, "I'm so proud of you lads! You truly deserved it!" You placed a hand on Harrys thigh as you rubbed it and slapped your hand on it after. "Thank you love!" 

You then turned to Liam with affectionate eyes, "And you Sir, did not have to thank me." He leaned towards you "Yes." he gave you a peck on the lips "I did. Well we did." your eyes were still closed as you hummed into him, you felt so warm with his breath and scruff surrounding you. 

Your eyes opened lightly, "Liam." your voice came out in a husky tone, you looked directly at him. "Come with me." Liam swallowed and had a puzzled yet curious look on his face, "Where?" 

"We'll find a place. Somewhere quiet." You took his bottom lip in between your teeth and dragged it out a bit, Liam shot up and grabbed your hand as he lead you to the exit doors. You turned to Harry as you gave him a quick wink and he shook his head. 

Louis saw you running up towards the exit with Liam, "Where are they going?" Harry looked at him and laughed, "She needs to congratulate Daddy Payno, no?" 

Louis at first laughed and then looked at Harry in a serious way, "Hey. You're only allowed to call me that." 

Harry leaned into Louis and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Daddy." as Harry went to lean away his lips grazed Louis collar of his shirt and some lipstick smudged on it. 

Harry looked down at the colour that was surprisingly not blended against the white so it stood out. 

Louis glanced down and smiled at Harry, "It's coming off later, we have nothing to worry about." Harry smiled back at him and nodded. 

Meanwhile, Liam was running through hallways trying to at least find a closet that was opened and you did manage to find one as you both rushed into it. You locked the door behind you as you grabbed Liam and pushed his back against the door. 

You placed one finger on his lips as he first lightly kissed it and then he took it into his mouth and as you grabbed the rest of his mouth with your other fingers. You let out a small breath as you slid your finger out of his mouth and down his chin directly to his tie and started to unravel it. 

"Daddy, must be very quiet." His growl was a bit louder, more prominent and it drove you crazy, you wanted more to escape that filthy mouth of his. You took his tie and placed it as a blindfold around his eyes. He moaned, "But baby, Daddy wanted to see you." 

"You will, when we get home. This is just a taste" you started to unbutton his shirt as you left trails of kisses down his chest and around his nipples, your hands running alongside his arms as you gripped his biceps and pushed into him. You sucked and kissed marks all along his stomach and as you got to your knees you pressed your chest down onto his crotch and his hips bucked forward at the contact. 

You graze your fingers up his thighs as you reach his belt loops and pull him closer, he arched his back as he moved towards you as he leaned his head back on the door. You undid his belt and the button at the top as you smiled, "Is Daddy ready?" 

He nodded furiously, "Fuck, yes baby. So ready." 

You took his zipper between your teeth and slid it down as your chin pressed over his erection, you had always imagined Liam to he well equipped but this exceeded any thought imaginable. You dropped his pants to the ground as you palmed him over his boxer briefs. Liam moved closer to you, aching for your touch, "Daddy wants you so bad baby. Don't keep him waiting." 

You run your mouth alongside his shaft and you stop as you glance up at him, "Or what?" your tongue teasing him.

Liam grins, "You'll get a proper spanking, young lady." 

Your breath got caught in your mouth, you wanted him to do everything possible to you, "Mhm, maybe I will tease you." you managed a dark giggle. His hand reached around to see if he could find you and you nuzzled your head up into his hand. He softly ran his fingers through your soft hair as he gripped a fistful forcefully. 

You pulled his boxers down and his hard cock sprang free in front of you, he moved your head closer to him. You licked a strip up the front of his shaft and he shuddered at the wet contact, you then took him in your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks as you sucked down on it hard. You swirl your tongue around the base and work your way to the tip as you cup his balls in your hands and give them a firm grasp, Liam already panting as he pulled your head to the side. 

The moan that escapes you vibrates around his throbbing cock as the vein is more prominent than before. "Fuck" his voice raspy and thick, you take him in your mouth again bobbing faster and deeper into the back of your throat. Liam was now thrusting into you to get a better angle for himself, literally fucking into you but it was still not as rough. He kept caressing your head and pulling your hair as you dug your hands into his ass for sure leaving marks. His breaths were beginning to be uneven and his thrusts were getting messy, you took one hand and started jerking him off into your mouth as you licked the tip over and over again, pre-cum spewing out ready to unload. 

"Fuck, yes (Y/N) nearly there love. Doing so good for Daddy." Liam moans out the last part of his sentence, he is crouching over as you give a few more strokes and take him into your mouth once more, he screams out and holds a long moan as he busts into you. You suck and lick every every juice coming out of his gorgeous cock. As he pants to lean up against the door again, hie glistening chest dripping with sweat heaving. 

You stand up in front of him and slide off the tie from his eyes, he looks at you with glazed over eyes. You raised your hand as Liam saw his cum around your fingers, he smiled at you and swallowed. You took one finger at a time into your mouth and sucked it clean off your fingers. He looked at you with his lips quivering as he licked his lips. 

"Good to go Daddy?" Liam clamped his hands on your ass as he pushed you close to him, he grinned and leaned into your neck as you felt his lips separate and he sunk his teeth into you, as he sucked the skin to smooth it over. "I'm going to wreck you when we get home." Liam slapped your ass as you left a small kiss on his lips. He pulled his boxers and pants up as he buckled his belt and buttoned his shirt. 

"Come, on they're probably getting bored without me." you said as you opened the door and walked out, Liam started laughing, "This is true." 

You both walked down the hallway and back into the auditorium hand in hand as you leaned your head on his shoulder. You sat down next to Harry as he was grinning at you. Liam had a guilty smile on his face as he just leaned back in his seat. 

"Took you long enough." Harry snickered as Louis again popped out behind Harrys shoulder. 

You noticed Louis collar immediately and arched your eyebrow at them, "Mhm. I wasn't the only one who got some contact? Huh Haz?" 

They both laughed as Louis leaned into you, "How is Daddy?" Liam popped his head out from beside your shoulder, "Daddy is very good." 

The four of you laughed as you waited for the next act to come out and perform.


End file.
